Path to Decay
by Ayna-chan
Summary: Scolarisée à Fairy Tail depuis des années, le quotidien de Lucy Heartfillia va rapidement être bouleversé par l'arrivée de plusieurs élèves dans sa classe. Scoolfic RogueLu, elle débute en fin d'année de troisème et se poursuivra jusqu'au lycée. Attention, dans cette fiction, je diaboliserai beaucoup le drogue.
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux

Lucy se leva lentement lorsqu'elle entendit sonner son réveil. Comme chaque matin, elle se changea, se brossa les cheveux et partie à son lycée. Ne mangeant jamais rien le matin, elle n'avait pas besoin de se laver les dents.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée dans la ville de Magnolia. Elle s'était très bien intégrée dans son collège, tout le monde était sympathique avec elle, sauf certains qui étaient un peu distants.  
Comme chaque jour, Lucy croisa Lisana et Levy sur le chemin du collège. Elle alla vers les deux jeunes filles pour discuter un peu le temps du trajet :

« -Salut les filles ! » Les deux interpellées se retournèrent et saluèrent Lucy avec un grand sourire sur le visage :

« -Bonjour Lu-chan

-Bonjour Lucy.

-Ca va les filles ?

-Oui, mais comme tu es là, je peux vous le dire.

-Dire quoi Lisana ?

-Aujourd'hui, il y aura des nouveaux dans la classe. » Dit Lisana le plus calmement possible en marchant, sa sacoche devant ses jambes, Lucy et Levy s'arrêtèrent net en entendant le « des nouveaux » avant de rattraper la cadette des Strauss pour lui demander de plus amples explications :

« -Mais, Lisana, comment le sais-tu ?

-Disons que Mirajane à ses sources et que j'aime bien discuter avec elle.

-Et pourquoi avoir dit « des nouveaux » ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

-Oui, je ne les connais pas encore mais je sais qu'ils sont plusieurs. Leur ancien collège à eu de gros problème et a dût fermer, alors certains ont étaient transférés ici.

-Combien ils sont ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Cinq ou six, en troisième je crois.

-Autant ?! « S'étonnèrent les deux jeunes filles avant de remarquer qu'elles étaient arrivées au portail de leur établissement scolaire. Elles souhaitèrent toutes le bonjour à Wakaba, l'un des surveillants avant d'aller rejoindre leurs amis dans la cour.

Très vite, elles trouvèrent Erza qui était en train de donner une leçon musclée à Natsu et Grey qui étaient sûrement encore en train de se battre. Lisanna alla vers eux, suivie de Levy et Lucy :

« -Bonjour tout le monde.

-Oh c'est toi Lisana ? Bonjour les filles.

-Bonjour Er-chan.

-Salut tout le monde.

-Les garçons !

-Aye !

-Qu'est-ce-qu' on dit quand on est poli ?!

-Bon-bonjour... » Dirent les deux garçons en tremblant devant Erza, elle n'était pas bien plus âgée qu'eux mais elle a toujours eu comme un pouvoir de persuasion sur eux, un simple regard de sa part calmait les deux garçons.

« -Je vous jure, il faut tout leur dire... Enfin bref, vous êtes au courant, il y a des nouveaux aujourd'hui.

-Tu es aussi au courant Er-chan ?

-Je suis la déléguée, je suis au courant de TOUT !

-Ou-oui... Evidemment Erza. » Fit Lucy en reculant d'un pas. Lisana eu un petit rire en la voyant reculer mais revint vite sur le sujet principal, ne voyant aucune tête inconnue du collège, elle demanda :

« -Mais, ils ne sont pas encore là ? » Erza remit ses lunettes en place en soupirant. Après quelques secondes d'attente elle répondit :

« Non. »La discussion allait CONTINUER mais la sonnerie sonna (logique) et tout le monde dût aller en cours. Le premier cours était Physique avec Mme Polyussica. Son cours était l'un des rares dans lequel il n'y avait aucun bruit. Même Natsu et Grey n'osaient pas se battre.

Un mot de leur part et c'était à coups de balai qu'ils étaient envoyés dans le bureau du CPE, é. Et le CPE, à part Erza, la délégué, personne ne le côtoyait chez les élèves de 3°2, et même Erza, c'était son rôle qui l'obligeait à, de temps en temps, aller dans son bureau pour discuter.

Donc, à part si l'un d'eux voulait être seul avec é, personne ne parlait. Pour les élèves qui écoutaient les cours, c'était agréable de ne pas avoir de bruit, mais pour les autres... Ils s'ennuyaient à mourir une heure et demie par semaine.

La chose qui fut la source d'un minuscule murmure entre Lisana et Lucy était qu'aucun des nouveaux n'étaient présent. Le cours avait commencé et toujours personne, être en retard dès le premier jour, c'était pas malin.

Le professeur aux cheveux rose interrogea d'ailleurs les élèves pour savoir si l'un d'eux savait pourquoi les nouveaux n'étaient pas là. Car, même nouveau, elle savait qu'une personnes dans la classe savaient toujours TOUT ! Mais personne ne savait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là.

Fried eu alors l'idée de demander combien ils étaient, ayant eu vent des rumeurs, il voulait du concret maintenant :

« Madame, combien y a-t-il de nouveau dans notre classe ?

-Deux dans le vôtre et 4 autres sont répartis dans les autres troisièmes. » Une discussion à faible niveau sonore allait débuter sur ces nouveaux mais elle fût stopper par le bruit horrible de la craie sur le tableau. Après un raclement de gorge, le professeur décida de reprendre le cours sur la représentation de l'atôme de Rutherford.

Une fois le cours fini, la classe alla une demi-heure en étude. Toujours personne. Cet absence fût le sujet d'une discussions collective en étude, le surveillant était , appelé Guildartz par tous les élèves. A part dormir durant l'étude, il ne faisait pas grand-chose alors les élèves en profitaient un peu.

La demi-heure d'étude se termina et tous les élèves furent en récréation. Lucy, Lisana, Reby , Natsu, Grey et Erza décidèrent d'aller dehors pour respirer un peu et pour discuter sans être entourer d'autres personnes. Ils furent vite rejoints par Jellal qui était en 3°3

« -Alors, comment sont-ils les nouveaux ?

-Aucune idée Jellal, ils ne sont pas venus. » La jeune fille voulut dire quelque chose d'autre mais Grey prit la parole en premier :

« -Dites, vous les connaissez les gars devant la grille ?

-Qui ça ? » Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction de la grille pour, en effet, y voir un groupe de personnes. Deux filles et 4 garçon.

Ils fumaient devant le collège, tranquillement, sans aucune gène. Erza avait envie d'hurler, de sortir et de leurs inculquer les règles d'un établissement scolaire comme elle faisait avec Natsu et Grey mais Lucy et Reby la retenait pour pas qu'elle sorte, sinon, c'était elle qui aurait était punis, à tous les coups !

Une fois que la sonnerie eu retentie, les 6 inconnus écrasèrent le reste de leurs cigarettes et rentrèrent dans l'établissement pour tomber nez à nez avec le groupe de la délégué hystérique retenue par deux de ses amis.

Lucy prit rapidement le temps de détailler chacun d'eux ; l'un était blond, les yeux bleus, veste adidas blanche, jean bleu foncé et une gourmette à son poignet droit, son prénom devait sûrement être écrit dessus.

Un autre était blond clair, cheveux long, gilet rouge et jean clair. Lui aussi portait une gourmette à son poignet droit. La fille derrière lui avait les cheveux au carré, bleu clair. Elle portait un sweet beige motif hibou, un short en jean bleu clair et un collant noir, encore et toujours cette gourmette à son poignet droit.

Un autre garçon avait les cheveux vert, plus clair que ceux de Freid, un blouson noir avec différentes marques connus dans le domaine de la moto, sous lequel il portait un sweet gris clair. Son jean bleu foncé presque noir cachait en partie ses chaussures noires. Et lui aussi portait une gourmette à son poignet droit. Lucy se demandait même si ce n'était pas un signe de reconnaissance entre eux ou autre chose du genre.

Le dernier garçon du groupe avait les cheveux noirs dont les pointes touchaient ses épaules. Son œil droit était caché par l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'il remettait chaque minute à sa place mais qui revenait tout le temps devant son œil. Il portait un gilet noir adidas fermé et un jean bleu foncé presque noir. Comme tous les précédents, il portait lui aussi une gourmette à son poignet droit.

La dernière du groupe était une fille aux cheveux longs bruns, rattachés de chaque côté de son crâne en deux sorte de chignons. Elle portait une veste hardcorps noir, un jean noir et des gants (pourquoi trahir la couleur ?) noir eux aussi. Ce n'était presque pas important de l'observer pour Lucy mais elle aussi portait une gourmette. Enfin, non.

Après plusieurs regards discrets pour la repérer, c'était la seule à ne pas en porter. Ne voulant pas rester plus de quelques secondes sans discutions, le blond au gilet blanc prit la parole :

« Regardez les gars, on a même un comité d'accueil » Fit-il avec un sourire amusé et provoquant sur les lèvres. Erza piqua littéralement une crise, elle se défit sans trop de mal de Lucy et Reby pour crier quelque chose mais Natsu la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ait put crier quoi que ce soit :

« Non mais tu te prend pour qui ?! Deux heures de retard et tu crois en plus qu'on va t'accueillir !

-Si c'est pas trop amusant de te voir dans cet état le travesti.

-LE QUOI ?!

\- Avec tes cheveux rose et ton écharpe de tapette, tu ne va pas me dire que t'est un mec.

-Espèce de-

-Suffit ! » Crièrent Erza et la nouvelle, brune, en même temps. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent net dans leur discussion et se tournèrent vers les deux filles de leur groupe respectif.

« On a du retard, on le sais mais l'un de vous pourrais nous dire dans quelle classe on est ? » Demanda poliment mais de la voix la plus neutre possible le brun à l'œil caché. Lisana décida de répondre, sachant qu'Erza, toute délégué qu'elle était, ne leur répondra pas avec le retard et les clopes écrasées devant le collège.

« -Rogue Cheney je crois.

-En effet.

-Toi et Sting Eucliffe êtes dans notre classe, Yukino Agria est en 3°1 avec Rufus Lohr. Orga Nanagear est en 3°3 et Minerva en 3°4. » Sting grogna ainsi qu'Orga et Minerva avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se ranger pour aller en cours. Une seule chose est sûre. Avec des débuts comme ça, le reste de l'année promettait d'être joyeuse...  
Les deux nouveaux arrivants se mirent le plus au fond de la classe possible en attendant le professeur, discutant d'on ne sais trop quoi. Natsu avait voulut parler de leur comportement mais Erza stoppa le sujet, disant que parler de ça ne servirais à rien.

Au bout de cinq le prof d'histoire arriva et amena les 3°2 en salle de cours. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise que Lucy percuta, il n'y avait plus que deux places libres, une à côté de Natsu ( avait préféré isoler l'élément perturbateur) et la dernière à côté d'elle. Elle se mit alors à prier pour que le blond ne se retrouve pas à côté de Natsu, l'insulte remontant au quart d'heure précédant était encore fraîche dans le cerveau du rose et il pouvait bien être capable de se battre en cours avec le nouveau.

Finalement, la classe eu de la chance, Sting était à côté d'elle. Comme elle se l'était déjà dit, il ne pouvait pas faire cours à côté de Natsu. Mais être obliger d'être trois heure par semaine au minimum à côté de ce nouveau qui promet d'être agaçant, ça la démoralisait d'avance.

A peine fut-il assis que Sting entama déjà une discussion :

« -Alors je suis à côté de toi

-Il semblerait

-T'en as de la chance d'être à côté d'un beau gosse comme moi

-Je ne te connais pas, mais je prédis que ce sera plus un calvaire qu'autre chose.

-T'aurais préférée être à côté de Rogue ?

-Ca ne te regarde en rien.

-Rogue l'ennuyeux, Rogue le sérieux, Rogue... Ah la la, tout un roman ennuyeux sur lui, alors que moi, je pète la forme, je m'éclate tout le temps

-Tu parles tout le temps surtout. » Sting eu un léger rire amusé, il s'accouda sur sa table, le visage tourné vers la blonde et un sourire toujours amuser sur les lèvres. Plus aucun doute pour Lucy, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Rogue, il ne pouvait pas être pire que ce... Cette boule parlante blonde !

Mais ! Après réflexion, elle n'était pas seule uniquement en cours d'histoire ! En français aussi ! Elle avait été séparée de Reby car elles discutaient trop au goût du professeur. Rien que l'idée d'être... Quatre heures par semaine en plus à côté de ce truc parlant, ce qui ferai un total de 7 heures par semaine ! Mais c'était l'équivalent d'une journée de cours entière !

Sting CONTINUAIT de parler mais Lucy n'écoutait pas, elle ne répondait pas non plus, elle se contentait de prier intérieurement pour que le prof de français se soit levé du bon pied et choisisse de mettre Sting à côté de Reby.

Dommage pour Reby mais Lucy ne tiendrais pas autant de temps à côté de lui. Finalement, une fois le cours d'histoire terminé (Sachant que Lucy n'avait rien put entendre entre Sting et ses prières intérieures), le fatidique cours de français arriva. Avant d'entrer en classe, Lisana demanda à son amie ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation et la blanche ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de dire :

« -Tant que ça ?

-Lisana ! C'est pas drôle !

-Désoler mais...Enfin, ne rien écouter à un cours pour prier intérieurement qu'un garçon, nouveau d'aujourd'hui, ne soit pas à côté de toi en Français... Désoler mais c'est juste croustillant ce genre d'histoire. » Lisana se remit à rire, vexer Lucy se retourna face au mur en grognant des choses incompréhensible. Lisana s'excusa encore une fois avant de lui promettre de prier avec elle... Et elle gloussa encore une fois.

leur dit d'entrer, Lucy alla à sa place tel un robot... Ou un zombie, ça dépend du point de vue. Ces quelques minutes, habituellement ennuyeuses, du début de cours parurent les plus longues minutes de la vie de Lucy. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsque la pointa du doigt, sans désigner aucun des deux garçons. Le supplice de la blonde se prolongea encore quelques secondes avant que Sting ne demande :

« -Lequel de nous doit y aller ?

\- Ton ami, il n'a pas l'air bavard. Comme Lucy est une vraie pipelette, ça lui fera les pieds d'être à côté d'un mur. » Sting ainsi que Lisana eurent un petit rire amusé à cette phrase, vite réprimandé par le professeur de Français.

Lucy était aux anges ! Pas de tête blonde pour l'embêter ! Elle espérait juste que ce Rogue ne parle pas trop.

*quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard*

Lucy regrettait ses pensées, elle aurait presque voulut que Sting revienne...Enfin non quand même pas à ce point. Mais Rogue était, en effet, un véritable mur. Rien ne passait son visage neutre, ni une parole, ni un regard et encore moins une émotion. Rien. Un grand vide.

Le blond était trop bavard et le brun ne l'était pas assez, voire pas du tout. Mais comment peuvent-ils être amis, ils ne se ressemblent absolument pas ! Mais au moins ils se complètent, ça c'est le cas de le dire ! Pensait la blonde en écrivant son cour

Une fois le cours de Français fini, le groupe d'amis se retrouva pour aller au self. Etant un Lundi, les troisièmes passaient en premier. Une fois à table, une discussion put commencer :

« -Alors Lucy » Commença Lisana « Pas trop dur le cours de Français ?

-Le calvaire...Autant Sting parle comme un malade, à croire qu'il ne connait pas le sens du mot arrêt, autant Rogue...C'est une vrai tombe !

-Sting ? Bavardeur ?

-Oui Erza ! Je CONFIRME moi aussi ! » Affirma Reby qui, elle aussi, avait dut faire les frais de la discussion horriblement longue qu'à Sting. Au vus du regard noir qu'Erza lançait au blond à l'entente de ce témoignage, il n'y avait plus de doute, il était sur la liste noire de la délégué.

« -Sinon, parlons d'autre chose. Ca vous dirait une soirée pour vous changer les idées ?

-Une soirée ? Mais quand ? Et où ? Pas chez toi, la dernière fois qu'on y est venus... On a vus Ever et Elfman en train de...

-Je sais je sais, je ne pensais pas à ça Grey, mais plutôt une soirée dans une boîte ou un autre endroit cool.

-Une boîte ? On n'est pas trop jeune ?

-T'inquiète pas Reby, ma soeur connais tout le monde dans cette ville, ce ne sera pas difficile d'entrer du moment qu'on ne consomme pas d'alcool.

-Mais quand même ...

-Pas de mais ! Qui est pour ? » Natsu et Grey levèrent la main en même temps, ce qui valu une petite querelle sur le fait que l'un copiait l'autre et vice-versa, bien vite stopper par un coup d'Erza sur la table. Une fois les deux rivaux calmés, elle leva aussi la main en soupirant.

« -Parfait parfait ! Alors c'est tout décider on y va ce soir !

-Mais nous on à même pas dit quoi que ce soit ! » Protestèrent Lucy et Reby, Lisana les regarda avec un grand sourire et répondit avec une voix d'ange :

« -On est la majorité, que vous le vouliez ou non, on y va. » Une seule pensée traversa les deux jeunes filles

~Sa sœur détint sur elle~

« Donc, ce soir, rendez-vous à cette adresse. » Lisana sortit de sa poche un papier un peu froissé sur lequel était écrit une adresse. Tout le monde l'écrivit sur sa main pour ne pas l'oublier avant que la cadette des Strauss ne remette le papier dans sa poche, à croire qu'elle avait tout prévu depuis le début !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans trop d'encombre, si l'on passe les réflexions constante de Sting en cours, ce jeune homme devait être en pleine crise d'ados, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Mais bon, la journée était tout de même finie pour tout le monde.

Lucy rentra tranquillement chez elle, ses pensées totalement occupées par la soirée à laquelle elle devait être dans quelques heures. En chemin, elle aperçut le groupe de nouveau sur le trottoir opposé au sien. Assis sur des bancs dont les dossiers étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Tous sauf Yukino, une clope aux lèvres. De loin, et même de près, on dirait un groupe de camé, ou d'ados rebelle.

Lucy ne les regarda que quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin vers son appartement dont elle est la seule habitante, il est au nom de son père mais comme il est toujours en voyage d'affaire, elle est tout le temps seule ! Et c'est bien pratique pour inviter des amis de temps en temps.

Lucy chantonnait une chanson lorsqu'elle eu l'impression d'être suivit. Elle se rappela alors le conseil de son ami Grey, « si t'est suivie, ne te retourne pas, n'accélère pas et ne montre aucun changement, sinon la personne qui te poursuit hâtterra les choses »

Bon, quand il l'avait dit, il avait bu un ou deux verres de champagne, pas de quoi être bourrer mais ne sait-on jamais, c'est tout de même un conseil bon à prendre. Enfin, si Lucy était SUIVIT. Elle se rassura elle-même en se disant qu'elle devenait paranoïaque. Elle ne pouvait pas être suivit. Elle rentra donc calmement chez elle et il ne lui arriva rien. Enfin, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à son immeuble pour composer son code, elle fut bousculée par une personne

Lucy se retourna rapidement et vit Sting tourner au coin de la rue, c'était lui, à n'en pas douter. Non, c'était juste un hasard. Lucy entra dans son immeuble, ferma la porte derrière elle et monta deux étages pour arriver à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à ses clés et entra rapidement chez elle. Se demandant pourquoi Sting était passé près de chez elle et pourquoi tous les nouveaux touchent au tabac. C'est 18 ans l'âge légal pour en acheter alors qui le leur donne ?

Lucy se tapa les joues avec chacune de ses mains, au diable ces histoires, la seule chose qui importait, c'était la soirée !

Lucy avait encore deux heures devant elle. En premier lieu, elle fit ses devoirs pour être sûre de ne plus en parler de toute la soirée puis, elle alla prendre une robe dans son armoire. Le choix ne pouvait pas être trop compliqué, elle n'avait que trois robes. Une d'été et deux de soirée.

Elle choisit une robe couleur crème à frange de la même couleur. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et alla dans la chambre de ses parents, elle s'arrêta devant l'une des commode en bois de la pièce. Un cadre photo de sa mère y était posé ainsi qu'une boite.

« Maman... Donne-moi du courage. » murmura Lucy en ouvrant la boite, elle en sortit un bracelet couleur or avec une étoile en diamant. Ce bracelet devait valoir une véritable fortune mais Lucy ne s'en était et ne s'en séparerait jamais car c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa mère autre que le cadre photo.

Doucement, elle ferma la boite et sortit de la pièce. Lucy alla ensuite se mettre des chaussures mais, voyant les couleurs qu'elle avait, elle décida de retourner se changer. Finalement, elle se mit un jean avec un sweet violet et un gilet noir. Rien de bien extravagant, ses chaussures non plus d'ailleurs.

Lucy choisis de se mettre des bottes à talon de 5cm qu'elle fit passer sous son jean. Une fois son sac à main prit et après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait un peu de liquide et sa carte d'identité (ne sait-on jamais), elle ouvrit la porte, la ferma à clef et alla rejoindre ses amis à l'adresse indiquée sur sa main.

Lucy entra dans le bâtiment et vit directement ses amis, tous assis près de bar, en train de discuter. Elle était la dernière à arriver, même Mirajane était présente. Après réflexion, c'était surement elle qui avait fait entrer tut le monde. Rapidement, elle alla rejoindre ses amis assis au bar et les saluèrent, ils le lui rendirent et CONTINUÈRENT leur discussion :

« -Donc Erza, sur quoi bosse ton père en ce moment ?

-Euh... Et bien, je n'ai pas à le dire !

-Aller, c'est pas par-ce-qu'il est flic que c'est confidentiel !

-Bon ok... Il travaille sur des affaires de drogue.

-De drogue ? A Magnolia ?

-Oui Reby, ici. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit !

-T'inquiete pas ! » Rassura Mirajane avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire avant de proposer d'aller danser. Rester assis à un bar alors que l'on ne peut rien boire était un peu stupide selon elle. Sans faire attention au reste de la phrase, le reste du groupe accepta d'aller sur la piste. Alors qu'ils allaient se mettre à danser, une voie familière leur fut adressée :

« -On a entendus dire que vous serez ici, les rumeurs ne nous on pas trompées.

-Freid! Ever! Bixrow et... LUXUS ?! » Cria Natsu, surprit de voire Luxus Drear à ce genre de soirée. Mais surtout, personne à par la bande des raijin n'avait revus Luxus depuis des mois.

« -J'aurais pas dû venir...

-Ah bon... ? » Demanda Mirajane. Luxus, qui, ne l'avait pas remarqué se tourna vers elle, soupira et dit :

« -...Ok, j'ai bien fait de venir. Et puis comme ma cousine est ici. » Lucy était heureuse de revoir son cousin mais elle laissait le plaisir à Mirajane de lui parler. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient vus depuis plusieurs mois et leur relation longue distance commençait à s'épuiser.

Alors que le groupe laissait Mira et Luxus se retrouver seul à seul, Erza trainna Natsu et Grey sur la piste de danse, rapidement suivit par Lisanna, Reby et Lucy, les jeunes adolescent s'amusèrent toute la soirée sans se soucier que le lendemain, ils avaient cours, mais bon, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir cours le lendemain, les nouveaux aussi étaient venus et eux, étaient restés bien plus longtemps.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucune des six personnes ne prenait la parole, ils avaient tous vus la même chose mais aucun n'osait en parler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes sous un silence pesant, Sting prit la parole :

« -Vous avez vus ce que j'ai vus ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ce que portait Heartfillia à son poignet. » Un second silence s'installa dans le groupe. Ils l'avaient tous vus mais maintenant, ce n'était pas que l'un d'eux au pif prenne la parole que tout le monde attendait, c'était que Minerva prenne la parole. Elle était le porte-parole de leur boss, si quelqu'un devait dire quelque chose, c'était elle :

« -Pose pas de question stupide Sting, tout le monde l'a vus. Son bracelet est l'un des bijoux les plus coûteux de la région. De l'or pur et du diamant... » Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant sûrement à quelque chose d'important que le groupe n'avait pas à savoir, avant de déclarer : « Nous devons à tout prix le récupérer. »

Voilà voilà ! Désolé pour la qualité de ce premier chapitre, il date de quelques temps déjà et il ne se passe pas grand chose :/

Il se passera d'avantage de chose dans le chapitre suivant promit :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bracelet

Lucy fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son réveil. Comme d'habitude. Elle se leva donc tout en baillant et en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dut rester si longtemps à la fête improvisé de Lisanna. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'habilla pour aller en cours.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'allait pas du tout être concentré sur ce qu'allai dires ses professeurs, au vus de ses bâillements à répétition, de toute la journée, elle allait surtout penser à son lit !

Mais son père avait était clair avec elle, si elle rater ne serai-ce qu'un cours sans raison valable, elle serait obligé de retourner chez elle. Donc elle préférait aller au collège même si ça ne l'enchantait pas.

Une fois prête, donc sacoche prise, habits enfilé et un minimum de volonté retrouvée, Lucy sortie de son immeuble pour aller en cours, comme chaque matins, elle alla dans la ruelle principal de la ville pour trouver Levy et Lisana mais pour le troisième fois de l'année, elle ne les trouva pas. Elle soupira, peut-être avait-elle mit trop de temps à se lever, ou était-elle en avance ?

Elle ne savait pas elle devait aller seule au collège. En chemin, elle vit le groupe de nouveau, toujours assis sur un banc, pas le même que le veille. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans le parc de la ville, sous un arbre, à fumer.

Lucy se remémora une scène de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait crue voir Sting. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment lui mais elle était sur qu'elle n'osera pas le lui demander. Elle reprit donc sa marche mais elle fut stopper lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras droit. En premier lieux, elle sursauta, en second, elle se retourna et en troisième, elle fut soulager de voir Grey.

Ils se saluèrent avant de reprendre leur marche vers le collège où les autres devaient surement être. En chemin, car les deux amis habitait assez loin de l'établissement scolaire, Grey voulut discuter :

« - T'est crevé toi aussi pour la soirée d'hier ?

-Oui un peu. Dit-elle avant de bailler

-Un peu ?

-Bon d'accord, je suis fatigué et je n'avais aucune envie de me levée ce matin. Sinon, tu sais ce qui c'est passer après que je sois partie ?

-On est tous partie en même temps tu sais…

-Oui mais, moi je suis rentrée seule alors que toi, t'es rentré chez toi avec Erza et Natsu.

-…Et ? Demande Grey, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Lucy

-Et est-ce-que Erza à reparlé de-

-Non elle n'a pas reparlé de sa réunion avec M. José. » Lucy dévisagea Grey pour cette réponse stupide. Il savait qu'elle voulait parler du boulot du père d'Erza, alors pourquoi il parle du CPE ?

Elle ne comprit la phrase de son amie qu'une fois qu'il lui murmura que les nouveaux étaient derrière. Lucy ne se retourna pas en se rappelant que personne d'autre que les personnes à qui Erza en avait parlé ne devaient être au courant.

Elle fit un léger sourire à son ami, il était malin. Des rougeurs prirent rapidement Lucy lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Grey n'était pas que malin, il était aussi exhibitionniste et le fait qu'il ne portait plus que son caleçon en était la preuve.

Lucy allait demander à Grey de remettre ses habits car lui, ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide. Enfin, plutôt quelqu'une fut plus rapide. En effet, Grey se rhabilla très rapidement lorsqu'Erza lui fit remarquer qu'il était à moitié nu. Mais qui dit Erza, dit Natsu et qui dit Nastu et Grey, dit bagarre.

Et cette bagarre ne fut pas stoppée par Erza car elle était occupée à discuter avec Lucy. En effet, Erza s'intéressait à ce que la blonde portait à son poignet, disant qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le porter au collège. Lucy ne percuta pas immédiatement mais elle comprit qu'Erza parlait de son bracelet.

« -Je n'ai pas fait attention ce matin en m'habillant c'est tout. » Répondit Lucy en cachant son bracelet sous la manche de son gilet. Erza décida de changer de sujet, sachant de qui Lucy tenait ce bracelet elle préférait disputer Grey et Natsu que remuer les souvenirs de la blonde.

Finalement, le groupe d'amis reprit sa marche jusqu'au collège et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour la sonnerie. Erza avait frôlée la crise cardiaque en se disant que elle, la délégué, l'exemple à suivre avait faillit être en retard.

Mais le groupe était arrivé à temps pour se ranger à leur emplacement avant que les profs n'arrivent. Très vite, Lucy chercha Lisana et Levy mais elle ne les vis pas. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien put leur arriver pour qu'elles soient toutes les deux en retard mais elle ne put se poser la question trop longtemps car leur professeur de Technologie les interpella pour que la classe entre en salle de cours.

Lucy lança des regards inquiet à Erza, cette dernière comprit à quoi la blonde faisait référence et mima qu'elle ne savait pas en levant ses mains à hauteur d'épaule. Tout le monde, maintenant à sa place, s'installa pendant que M. Combolto plaçait Sting et Rogue l'un à côté de l'autre tout au fond de la classe car il n'y avait plus de place nulle part ailleurs.

fit l'appelle, demanda si quelqu'un ou quelqu'une savait ce qu'avait Lisana et Levy. Fried dit que Lasana était malade mais qu'il ne savait pas pour Levy. Le prof ne chercha pas plus loin et demanda à tout le monde de se mettre en groupe pour faire leur maquette par ordinateur grâce à un logiciel spécialisé.

Il soupira lorsque Sting fit remarquer que ni lui ni son ami n'avait de groupe. Rogue demanda s'ils pouvaient être ensemble mais le refusa en leurs expliquant qu'aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il décida donc de les séparer. Il mit Sting dans le groupe bixrow et Fried, et Rogue dans celui de Natsu et Erza.

Lucy regarda Grey en lui demandant si ce n'était pas un peu dangereux de mettre Natsu avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erza. Son ami lui répondit que, que ce soit dangereux ou non, ça ne pouvait être qu'intéressant.

La blonde soupira avant d'allumer l'ordinateur. Bien évidemment, comme à chaque fois, Lucy dut travailler seule durant toute l'heure car Grey était allé vers Natsu pour se battre et Erza ne disait rien, trop occuper à expliquer à Rogue ce qu'il devait faire.

Une fois le cours terminé, les 3°2 allèrent en salle d'art plastique et, comme à chaque fois, leur professeur était en retard. Il faut dire que habitait loin. Donc, comme chaque semaine, la classe put discuter un peu dans le couloir en attendant leur professeur.

Lucy alla vers Fried, le salua en lui faisant la bise avant de lui demander ce qu'avait réellement Lisana. Ce dernier répondit :

« -Eh bien, tu sais…Enfin, Mirajane aime bien tout savoir des rumeurs et des dernières nouvelles.

-Et ?

-Et elle à parler à Luxus d'un truc qui la chiffonnait, je suis sur qu'elle lui a dit autre chose mais il a refusé de m'en dire plus.

-C'est pour ça que Levy et Lisana ne sont pas là ! Intervint Bixrow

-Comment ça ? Demande Lucy

-Bah, c'est tout bête, comme Levy est doué pour les recherches, Mirajane à dut lui demander un service et comme Lisana aime bien se mêlé des affaires de sa sœur...

-Ah… » Soupira Lucy, comprenant que, enfaite, personne n'était malade.

Fried demanda à Lucy de ne rien dire à propos de Luxus, de sa venue à Magnolia et de faire passer le mot aux autres (Natsu, Erza et Grey). Elle accepta, remercia Fried et alla vers Natsu et Grey.

Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en train de faire on ne sait trop quoi, Lucy, qui ne voyait que leur dos, alla vers eux, surprise qu'ils puissent discuter sans se battre :

« -Non mais tu la vus ce nouveau ?

-Ouais, comment il fait pour pouvoir parler avec erza aussi calmement ?

-De quoi vous parler les garçons ? Demanda Lucy

-De Rogue, depuis la Techno, Erza arrête pas de lui parler et elle a même pas réagit quant on s'est battue Natsu et moi.

-Ca ne lui ressemble pas… Oh fait, il faut que je vous dise un truc !

-Du genre ?

-On ma demander de vous dire de ne pas parler de Luxus, enfin, du fait qu'il est en ville.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Par-ce-que t'est une tête de flamme.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça l'glaçon ?!

-Par-ce-qu'il n'y a pas de raisons, on doit rien dire! C'est comme ça point ! Comme toi t'est un imbécile point !

-Tu veux t'battre c'est ça ?! » Lucy soupira alors que les deux camarades était encore en train de se battre mais, comme ils l'avaient dit juste avant, Erza n'intervint pas, elle restait vers Rogue à discuter. Ce Rogue, il faisait un peu peur à Lucy. Il ne parlait jamais, non pas qu'elle voulait qu'il devienne comme Sting. Mais, il n'avait jamais décroché un seul mot devant Lucy, la bonde se demander même si Erza n'était pas la seule (en dehors des personnes avec qui il trainait tout le temps) avec qui il parlait.

Lucy sortit rapidement de ses pensés lorsque Jet arriva en courant vers la classe tout en disant à voix basse mais paniqué que José arrivait. Tout le monde se rangea deux par deux et plus aucun bruit ne se fit. Même Natsu et Grey s'étaient arrêtés.

Le CPE passa à côté du rang tout en discutant avec M. Prech, le CPE du Lycée voisin. Comme M. Drear était le directeur des deux établissements (qui était presque collé l'un à l'autre) les deux CPE se voyaient de temps à autre pour discuter.

Une fois que les deux CPE furent passé et qu'ils ne furent plus dans le champ de vision des élèves, ils se remirent tous à discuter sauf Natsu et Grey qui reprirent là où ils en étaient, c'est-à-dire, à se battre.

Lucy eu l'idée d'aller vers Erza et Rogue pour savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler mais elle ne put le faire, Mme. Agria était arrivée, s'excusant de son retard, elle ouvrit la porte et la 3°2 entra en salle d'art plastique.

Elle alluma son ordinateur pour pouvoir continuer le cours rapidement et ne vit même pas que Sting et Rogue était ici. Ils décidèrent donc de choisir leurs places, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucune table de libre, ils devaient être séparé. Rogue décida d'aller à côté d'Evergreen et Sting se résigna à devoir être à côté de Grey.

Pour tout le monde, ce fut une heure à dormir. Regarder un documentaire sur le musé du Louvre alors que tout le monde l'avait déjà visité n'était pas très intéressant. Le cours fini par se terminer et tout le monde alla dans la coure. Dès que le groupe Erza, Natsu, Grey et Lucy fut reformer, la blonde ne maqua pas de demander à Erza ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant chez Rogue pour qu'ils en parlent pendant une heure.

Erza répondit juste qu'il lui expliquait sans trop de détails ce qui était arrivé à leur ancien lycée pour qu'il ferme. Après réflexion, la blonde se dit que c'était, en effet, assez étrange qu'un établissement scolaire ferme. Elle demanda donc des précisions sur le cause de la fermeture mais Erza refusa d'en parler, disant qu'elle avait promit à Rogue de ne pas en parler.

Lucy était légèrement frustrée mais ne le fit pas voir. Elle décida que, malgré le mutisme de Rogue à son égard lors du dernier cours de français, elle allait demander au brun des explication au prochain cours de Français, c'est-à-dire après la pause.

Pause qui se termina assez rapidement, quelques minutes après que la sonnerie eu retentie, tous les élèves étaient en salle de cours et Lucy n'oser rien demander à Rogue qui, pourtant, était juste à côté d'elle.

Le brun était comme passionné par le tableau, non pas qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, c'était juste que, de toute la classe, il ne regarder que ça. Après un grand moment d'hésitation et après avoir vérifié que le professeur était plongé dans ses copies à corrigé, Lucy interpella Rogue à voix basse.

Ce dernier, qui était en train de faire les exercices demandés avec facilité, s'arrêta d'écrire durant une seconde pour regarder Lucy avant de se remettre à écrire. Il venait d'ignorer Lucy. Elle s'était pris un gros vent !

La blonde allait dire quelque chose à un niveau sonore bien trop élevé mais le brun parla avant elle :

« Jolie bracelet. » Dit-il simplement tout en écrivant. Lucy renonça à sa précédente phrase pour remercier Rogue du compliment tout en cachant son bracelet une nouvelle fois sous la manche de son gilet.

« Pourquoi tu le cache ? Il te va bien. » Lucy rougit légèrement à cette remarque avant de tenter de se concentrée sur ses exercices pour donné l'illusion à Rogue de ne pas l'écouter. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça et pourquoi l'idée de lui posé la question qu'elle avait en tête était partie depuis quelques secondes.

Voyant que le professeur commençait à regarder de plus en plus souvent la classe au lieu de ses copies, Rogue préféra écrire sur sa fiche d'exercice ce qu'il voulait dire à Lucy. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de le voir pointer sa fiche d'exercice le plus discrètement possible.

En premier lieu, Lucy crue qu'il lui donnait les réponses des exercices, mais après avoir réfléchie, elle se dit que c'était impossible, pas venant de Rogue. Elle s'intéressa donc à l'écrit sur la feuille de son voisin et lut :

« Pourquoi le caches-tu ? » Lucy hésita quelques minutes avant d'écrire à son tour sur la feuille :

« Je tiens à ce bracelet, je ne veux pas qu'on me le vole. » Le brun le lut pas immédiatement le mot, il attendit que M. Rustyrose se replonge dans ses copies pour le faire et répondre qu'avec des pierres précieuse comme celle de son bracelet, ce n'était pas étonnant d'avoir peur qu'on le vole.

Lucy fit un triste sourire en lisant le mot de Rogue, elle écrit juste que les pierres précieuses n'étaient pas la cause de sa peur de le perdre. Le brun ne trouva rien à redire, il ne voulait pas parler d'avantage avec la blonde, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait changer de sujet rapidement.

Une fois la fin du cours venue, Lucy rangea ses affaires rapidement tout en ignorant les regards interrogatifs du brun. Si ce n'était pas la valeur du bijou, il se demandait ce qui pouvait être la cause de la peur de Lucy à l'idée de le perdre. Comme tous le monde, il sortie de la salle de Français et fut rejoins par Sting. Comme d'habitude, ce moulin à parole piailla sur des choses que le brun ne comprit même pas.

Il se contenait d'hocher la tête de temps en temps pour donné l'illusion au blond qu'il écoutait ce qu'il disait. Mais les pensés du brun était bien plus loin que les paroles de son ami ou même de l'établissement scolaire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière phrase de la blonde. Une personne normal aurait dit qu'un bracelet c'est qu'un bracelet. Ca ne sert à servir d'accessoire.

Rogue remonta la manche de son gilet qui cachait son bras droit, il fixa quelques seconde sa gourmette, son prénom gravé dessus. Non, un bracelet peu être bien plus qu'un simple accessoire. Le brun se reprit en main rapidement, il remit brusquement sa manche le long de son bras et porta son regard droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire à un tableau blanc. Le tableau de la salle d'anglais.

Il n'écouta pas un traire mot de ce que pouvait racontait leur professeur, il n'écouta que le nom de la personne à côté de laquelle il devait s'assoir, c'était Lisana, comme elle n'était pas là, il était seul.

Il refixa le tableau blanc pour donner l'illusion qu'il s'intéressait au cours, comme tout le temps. Mais il ne repensa qu'à ce bracelet, Minerva avait été claire : Ils devaient à tout prix le récupérer.

Rogue savait qu'elle allait le donné à leur « responsable légal » pour qu'il puisse le revendre. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait écrit Lucy. Et si son bracelet avait la même signification que la gourmette de Rogue ? Que celle de Sting ? D'Orga ? Et des autres.

Si c'était le cas, même s'il en doutait, si c'était le cas ? Et si Lucy était enfermé elle aussi ? Ce bracelet pouvait en être le symbole. Rogue devait savoir, il le devait ! Il eu envie de faire un triste sourire mais il ne fit rien à part ce dire qu'un simple bracelet pouvait représenter tant de chose qu'il en était réduit à se demander si une fille qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, était dans le même bain noir que lui.

Fin de journée ! Lucy soupira en fermant son casier, le cours de sport l'avait épuisée. Mais il était fini, elle avait jusqu'à demain pour souffler. Natsu et Erza vinrent la rejoindre à son casier pour lui dire au revoir et lui dire à demain avant de partir chez eux. Comme tout les mardi et Jeudi, Lucy fit la moitié du chemin jusqu'à chez elle accompagnée de Grey.

Ce dernier devait aller à son club de foot et l'immeuble de Lucy était sur son chemin alors il l'accompagnait quant il le pouvait. En chemins, ils ne parlèrent pas de grand chose. A part des cours, des potes, de l'avenir…

Mais Ils finirent par arriver à l'immeuble de Lucy. La blonde souhaita bonne chance à son ami avant de taper le code d'ouverture de la porte du bâtiment pour pouvoir entrer. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Grey qui la salua d'une main avant de passer l'angle de la rue. Lucy rentra dans l'immeuble et monta au deuxième étage pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Lucy fut attirée par un détail qui la chiffonnait un peu, elle n'avait pas entendue la porte d'entrée du bâtiment claquée. Et comme si ce détail n'était pas assez troublant pour elle, elle fit tomber ses clés en voulant les utilisés sur sa serrure de porte.

La blonde se baissa rapidement pour la ramassé et sentie quelqu'un passer derrière elle. Un sentiment de peur la prit soudainement mais elle se releva lentement, toujours tournée vers la porte, elle ne voulait pas se retourner.

Lucy ouvrit la seule chose qui la séparait de son appartement mais la surface en bois fut brusquement refermée avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans son appartement. Elle avait peur, très peur, elle n'osait pas se retourner, qui était derrière elle ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

Mais une voix dans son dos le lui intima. Sans un mot et avec une boule au ventre, la blonde se retourna, le dos collé à sa porte elle vit que la personne qui l'empêcher d'entrer chez elle était Rogue. Un impassible Rogue se tenait devant elle, toujours une main sur la porte, il empêcher à Lucy toute tentative de fuite.

Le brun fut le premier à prendre la parole d'une voix des plus neutres :

« Détends-toi, je veux juste te poser une question. » Lucy était toujours aussi figée, elle ne savait rien de Rogue et elle l'avait souvent vue avec ses potes en train de fumer. Pour Lucy (qui fréquentait Erza, le modèle d'une collégienne parfaite) le peu de chose qu'elle savait de lui ne la laisser pas penser qu'il était fréquentable et son air toujours impassible donnait à la blonde de grande raison de pensait qu'il était du mauvais côté pour un adolescent.

La position actuelle de Lucy ne l'incitait pas à penser autre chose et ce n'était pas de simples mots qui allait l'en dissuader.

Voyant que la blonde n'arrivait pas à se calmer et comme Rogue ne voulait pas perdre de temps car Minerva n'allait pas tarder à remarquer son absence, il décida de faire au plus vite :

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de perdre ce bracelet ? » Lucy manqua de tomber parterre, tout ça pour un bracelet ? Elle avait eu peur pour rien finalement. Enfin, presque rien. Être collé à une porte sans pouvoir bougé, emprisonné par Rogue Chenney ne pouvait pas être considérer comme « rien ».

Mais, perdue dans ses pensés, la blonde ne répondit pas, Rogue passa donc au actes pour forcer Lucy à réagir : De sa main libre, il saisit le bras droit de Lucy, celui qui portait le bracelet convoité par « la demoiselle ».

Lucy paniqua, l'idée que le brun lui vole le seul objet qu'il lui restait de sa mère lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle tenta de se libéré pour s'écarter le plus possible de Rogue en faisant des gestes gauches, mais Rogue, était bien plus fort qu'elle, la maîtrisa sans aucune difficultés. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire, il dut presque se collé au corps de Lucy.

Cette dernière rougie légèrement de cette proximité mais elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité lorsque Rogue serra son poignet droit, rien de méchant ou de douloureux, mais assez pour rappeler à Lucy qu'il attendait une réponse et que le plus vite serai le mieux.

« -Pourquoi ? Insista Rogue pour être sur qu'elle ait comprit son geste

-Par-ce-que c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné avant de mourir ! » Des larmes se logèrent aux coins des yeux de la blonde. Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa mère, encore moins de sa mort. Rogue la lâcha la seconde suivant la réponse de la blonde. Il ne dit rien et partit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Autre chose mais pas ça. Minerva ne devait décidément pas savoir qu'il était venu aussi près de chez Lucy. Si elle apprenait qu'il avait laisser le bracelet lui filé entre les doigts alors qu'il était juste sous son nez il allait avoir droit à quelques temps seul à seul avec leurs « responsable légal » .

Lucy essuya rapidement ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues. Rogue était un imbécile, un abruti, elle ne devait pas s'attarder là-dessus. Et encore moins en parler à qui que ce soit. Non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses amis, mais chacun d'eux seraient capables de déclencher une bagarre.

La blonde entra dans son appartement. Se jurant de ne plus jamais remettre le bracelet de sa mère. Jamais. Elle n'y toucherait plus. Lucy entra dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, elle remit le bracelet à sa place, dans sa boite, devant la photo de sa famille avant que sa mère ne meurt et que son père ne parte en voyage d'affaire sans jamais revenir chez lui plus de deux fois par ans.

Lucy ferma la boite à bijou. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Peut-être avait-elle commencé après être entré dans l'appartement ou, ses larmes avaient-elles coulé après que la blonde ait remué les souvenirs de sa famille lorsqu'elle en était encore une.

Les jambes de Lucy ne la firent plus tenir debout, elle tomba au sol et pleura sans savoir pourquoi. Pour sa mère décédée ? Pour son père qui n'avait plus rien à faire de la vie de sa fille ? Pour la vie qu'elle menait seule ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle pleurait et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Rogue était arrivé. En avance même. Sting était le seul arrivé. Comme il avait courut pour être à l'heure, le brun préféra rester cacher quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse reprendre une respiration normale. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment peur, pire. Rogue ne voulait pas l'admette mais il était effrayer par ce « responsable légal ». Tout le monde l'était. C'était ce qui les poussé à accepter cette gourmette, ce qui les poussaient à faire des choses que des adolescents ne devraient pas faires.

Rogue se reprit en main, il ne s'accorda pas plus de repos, il avait assez récupérer, enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se convaincre de ne plus penser aux raisons de ses actes. D'un pas normal, il alla vers Sting, ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il avait eu à partir si vite après les cours. Rogue ne répondit rien durant quelques secondes puis, après avoir bien réfléchit, il dit qu'il avait dut vérifier quelque chose.

Le blond soupira que, même s'il avait un truc à vérifier, il avait eu de la chance d'arriver à l'heure, tout le monde était déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement, il était le dernier !

Il imagina durant une seconde ce qui pourrait lui arriver mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, malgré qu'il soit le dernier, comme l'avait dit Sting, il était à l'heure. Le blond ouvrit la porte du bâtiment dont la façade extérieur était des plus communes et entra. Rogue n'hésita pas, comme à chaque fois, d'un pas normal, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, il ferma au plus possible son visage, ne laissant ainsi rien passer. Il ne devait rien ressentir, ne rien montrer devant lui. Devant cet homme qui tenait sa vie dans sa main depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Blesser

Lucy se réveilla lentement, le réveil avait sonné et elle devait se lever, comme toujours elle passa rapidement dans sa salle de bain avant de partir au collège. Sur le chemin elle croisa Grey qui, pour une fois, était habillé et avait même son sac sur le dos. Elle alla vers lui pour discuter et lui demander comment s'était passé sa séance de sport mais, alors que Grey lui répondait, Lucy n'arrivait à pas à l'écouter, elle se remémorait le passage de Rogue chez elle. Alors qu'il parlait, Grey remarque que la blonde baissait les yeux. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à son amie, il prit la parole :

« Lucy, tu va bien ? » Alors sortie de ses songes, elle se reprit vite et rassura son ami, lui demandant de reprendre où il en était. Mais elle ne l'écoutait toujours pas, elle se contentait d'hocher la tête de temps à autre. Cela faisait trois jours que Rogue était venu, trois jours que ni lui, ni Sting n'étaient en cours. Elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur mais Lucy se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu leurs arriver, trois jours d'absence de suite…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle arriva au collège, elle vit alors Erza discuter avec Mirajane à l'entrée du bâtiment :

« Bonjour mira, bonjour erza !

-Oh, bonjour Lucy

-C'est rare de te voir ici Mirajane, tu va bien ? » Demanda Lucy, Mirajane répondit que tout allait bien pour elle et partis rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard au lycée, ce ne fut qu'en la voyant partir que Lucy remarqua à quel point son visage ne faisait ressortir que de la tristesse. C'était pourtant rare de voir Mirajane au collège et encore plus de la voir triste. Ne comprenant pas, Lucy se tourna vers Erza qui discutait avec Grey tout en marchant dans la cours du collège :

« Mirajane va bien, Erza ?

-On va dire que oui, elle à quelques problèmes mais rien de grave » Elle mentait, Lucy le vit immédiatement, Erza avait cette manie de détourner le regard lorsqu'elle mentait et elle venait à l'instant de le faire. Mais pourquoi ? La blonde ne comprenait rien aujourd'hui et il lui semblait que la journée allait être longue.

Une fois la journée de cours terminée, Lucy rentra seule chez elle, le vendredi était le seul jour où Grey n'avait pas foot, et passer par chez Lucy lui faisait faire un trop grand détour pour rentrer chez lui. La blonde marchait dans une ruelle qui menait à son immeuble tout en pensant aux nouveaux. Ils n'avaient fait que deux jours avant de disparaîtrais. L'absence des deux nouveaux avait-elle le moindre rapport avec la venue de Rogue chez elle ? Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'amusaient déjà à pratiquer l'absentéisme dès la première semaine de cours. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, son pied heurta quelque chose.

« Mon dieu ! » Dit-elle en reconnaissant Rogue, allongé dans la ruelle. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, sa respiration était lente et irrégulière, il se tenait les cotes d'un bras alors que son second lui permettait de rester assis contre le mur sans tomber sur le côté.

« Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda le brun d'une voie faible Lucy ignora sa question et s'accroupie à côté de lui en posant son sac par terre, inquiète de son état

« Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant, au travers de son gilet noir déchiré, une blessure qui saignait encore.

« Laisse moi je n'ai-« Il tenta de se relevé en s'appuyant contre le mur mais il retomba en serrant les dents, il avait trop mal pour marcher seul

« Je n'ai pas besoin…Pas besoin d'aide.

-Rogue, ne dis pas de bêtise tu saigne ! Il faut que tu aille chez un médecin ou même à l'hôpital. » Alors que Lucy s'approchait de lui pour l'aider à se lever, il la repoussa d'un mouvement de bras :

« Non, pas de médecin, pas d'hôpital ! Laisse-moi ! » Lucy recula d'un pas, il souffrait, il avait besoin de soin mais n'en voulait pas. Pourtant, la blonde voyait dans son regard qu'il voulait de l'aide. Qu'il voulait son aide. La ville était grande, et il était venu ici, à deux rues de chez elle. Ce n'était pas un hasard et elle s'en doutait.

« D'accord, pas de médecin… Je t'amène chez moi.

-Non, tu… Tu ne dois pas me-« Rogue voulut continuer sa phrase mais il fut prit d'une vague de douleur, sans réellement en comprendre l'origine, sa blessure le faisait souffrir bien plus que quelques minutes auparavant. Il serra les dents et teint sa blessure à deux main, pensant qu'appuyer dessus calmerai la douleur mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Aller, je t'amène chez moi » Conclue Lucy en passant le bras de rogue par-dessus ses épaules. Le brun ne dit rien, il se laissa faire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Lucy où elle posa Rogue sur l'un de ses canapés avant d'aller fermer la porte à clef derrière elle.

« Ne bouge pas » Dit-elle en partant dans la salle de bain. Rogue ne le pouvait pas mais aurait bien eu envi de sourire, où voulait-elle qu'il aille. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour venir jusqu'ici. En temps normal il serait allé chez lui, retrouver Sting et leurs deux chats, Frosh et Lecter, mais pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Sting sur ce coup, il n'était pas de son côté, c'était la première fois que son ami lui faisait faux bon, et l'état de Rogue en était le résultat. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi Sting avait fait cela, pourquoi l'avait-il trahis, tout deux n'étaient pas de simples amis, ils étaient comme des frères. Jamais Rogue n'aurai pu prévoir que le blond pouvait se ranger du côté de leurs « responsable légal »

Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Lucy sur son corps. Elle lui parlait mais il ne l'avait pas entendu… Il était bien trop affecté par la trahison de Sting, Rogue n'aurai jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver un jour, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait prévus aucune solution de secours.

« Il faut que tu enlève tes habits. » Dit Lucy en commençant à ouvrir la fermeture de sa veste. Mais le brun la repoussa, disant qu'il pouvait encore le faire tout seul. Bien que sa blessure le fasse souffrir, elle était moins douloureuse que tout à l'heure, il réussit à retirer seul ses habits avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau sur le canapé. Il n'arrivait même pas à rester assis. Il avait honte de paraitre comme ça devant une inconnue.

Rogue remarqua que les joues de Lucy étaient teintés de rouge, soit elle était gênée de la situation, soit elle avait des vues sur lui. Rogue n'en déduit rien, il s'en fichait, dès qu'il serait remis sur pied, il partirait sais laisser de trace, comme d'habitude. Les mains de Lucy sur son torse lui firent ouvrir les yeux, elle lui appliquait de la pommade, une sorte de crème, ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste froid. Froid, c'était le regard de Sting à ce moment, glacial…

« Rogue ? Je…je te fais mal ? » Demanda la blonde, le brun tiqua, mal ? Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Il allait poser la question lorsqu'elle lui essuya les yeux. Il pleurait. Impossible.

« Ne t'en fait pas, quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, c'est fini… Repose-toi » Dit calmement Lucy en finissant de mettre un bandage autour de son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger Alors qu'elle allait partir, Rogue lui attrapa le bras

« Reste. » Demanda-t-il, Lucy accepta sans rien dire, ne voyant dans le regard de Rogue qu'une demande d'aide, à nouveau. Elle s'était apparemment trompée sur lui. Il y a quelques jours à peine il lui faisait peur et il semblait être un adolescent rebelle entrain de fumer dans le parc avec ses amis. Pourtant il était bon à l'école, en cours il ne parlait pas, il prenait son cours et n'était pas vulgaire au contraire de Sting et puis il était là. D'un seul coup moins froid, moins distant, moins renfermé…. Il ne demandait que de l'aide et il avait l'air tellement triste. Sans ses amis, il n'était plus la même personne.

Rogue ne cherchait pas la chaleur d'une femme ni celle de Lucy spécialement, il ne voulait pas être seul, juste pour cette fois il ne voulait pas être seul. Il se fichait que ce soit Lucy ou Erza ou Minerva ou même Rufus qui soit à côté de lui, il avait besoin d'une personne près de lui à cet instant. C'était plus fort que lui, dans son état il ne devait pas être seul pour faire le point, pour réfléchir correctement il ne devait pas ressentir la solitude, c'était le seul sentiment qui lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens, il ne se contrôlait plus et se renfermait sur lui-même en attendant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et cette personne avait, jusqu'à la veille, toujours été Sting.

Pourquoi ? Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé derrière lui. Pourquoi était-il parti seul en lui disant de ne rien dévoiler sur leur lieu de vie et d'occuper le plus longtemps possible leurs poursuivants. Ils avaient pourtant traversé des épreuves plus dures que celle-ci, alors pourquoi ? Et maintenant qu'il était chez Lucy, s'il rentrait, comment allaient-ils le recevoir là-bas ? Le voyant revenir en vie, de une, et sans le bracelet, de deux. Rogue devait voler cet objet il le savait mais il en était incapable, il était trop faible pour bouger et même s'il pouvait se mouvoir, il n'avait aucune idée d'où Lucy avait mit l'objet. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait, toutes les portes étaient fermé, peut-être à clef pour certaines. Et puis même, Lucy venait de le sauver, si Rogue avait été retrouvé dans cet état, ses poursuivants l'auraient achevé.

En y repensant bien, il avait eu de la chance. Lorsqu'il était sorti avec Sting du bâtiment, le groupe était d'au moins 20 personnes mais lorsque Sting l'avait abandonné, Rogue n'avait plus que 5 personnes derrière lui…

FLASHBACK

Il faisait nuit sur la ville de Magnolia alors que Sting et Rogue allaient vers le port de la ville.

« Nouveaux client, hein ? Demanda Sting en écrasant sa clope

-Il semblerait….Minerva ne m'a rien dit de spécial sur eux.

-Alors on y va maintenant, je ne veux pas passer toute ma soirée ici. » Rogue reprit son sac et suivit Sting qui entrait dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, Rogue alluma les lumières grâce à l'interrupteur à côté de la porte mais, à peine avait-il allumé que Sting courut dehors, l'entrainant avec lui en lui tirant le bras droit.

« C'est un putain de piège ! » Rogue avait, en effet vus non pas les trois personnes dont Minerva avait parlé mais une vingtaine. En même temps il avait été stupide ! Ils en avaient demandé trop pour si peu de personne. Rogue continuait de courir derrière Sting alors que les personnes qui les attendaient commençaient à monter dans des voitures. Rogue vit Sting faire un rictus agacé et l'entendis jurer avant de prendre un chemin autre que celui de l'allé. Passant de ruelle en ruelle plus petites les unes que les autres, Rogue faisaient entièrement confiance à son ami et ne jetait que quelques fois un regard en arrière pour voir où en étaient leurs poursuivants.

Alors qu'il regardait derrière lui, il se heurta brusquement à Sting, ce dernier s'était arrêté de courir :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Ils vont nous rattraper si on ne continue pas ! » Ce fut à ce moment que tout bascula, Sting mit son ami à terre sans aucun problème et lui fit tomber des palettes en bois dessus avant de prendre le sac que tenait Rogue :

« Sting ! Quest-ce-que tu fous ?! Bordel ! » Rogue essaya de se tirer d'en dessous des palettes mais n'y parvint pas « Aide-moi à sortir de là ! » Ce fut à ce moment que Sting changea sans que Rogue ne le comprenne, le blond fit quelques pas avant de dire :

« Ne fait pas de bruit et retiens les autant que tu peux. » Puis il partit en courant à travers les ruelles. Rogue avait envie d'hurler le nom de son amis, de lui dire de revenir mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, entendant les autres arriver en courant. Il plia les jambes et tenta de se cacher au mieux sous les palettes, s'ils le trouvaient, Rogue savait qu'il ne vivrait pas un jour de plus. Une première vague de personne passa, Rogue n'arriva pas à compter combien, il pensait que tout le monde était devant lui désormais et qu'il pouvait partir discrètement mais c'est alors qu'il vit cinq personne juste derrière lui, l'une était essoufflé et se tenait au mur, ne pouvant plus courir mais il vit Rogue en un instant et cria à ses acolytes d'aller le chercher ce que trois d'entre eux firent sans problème. Rogue avait courut quelques mètres à peine avant de devoir se battre. Il réussit à en mettre deux à terre mais le troisième l'immobilisa par derrière alors que les deux dernières personnes qu'il avait vues arrivaient.

C'est en voyant le plus petit qui était essoufflé quelques instants plus tôt prendre une bouteille et la briser contre nu mur que Rogue sentit la vie en réel danger. Ne voulant se dire que tout était finit pour lui, il commença à se débattre et réussit à pousser l'homme derrière lui contre un mur mais le choc ne fut pas assez violent pour l'assommé, il resserra juste son emprise sur le brun en l'insultant.

« Alors, où est partis ton pote, t'as plus le sac, où l'a-t-il emmené ?! » Rogue ne répondit rien, il se concentrait sur la personne devant lui qui le frappait, il attendait que l'homme soit au plus possible en face de lui, s'il réussissait, il allait pouvoir survivre. Alors que Rogue encaissait les coups et que le plus petit commençait à s'énerver, Rogue vit le bon moment arrivé. Il s'appuya contre la personne qui le tenait pour repousser la personne devant lui avec les pieds. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance et il le savait, il mit autant de force que possible dans le coup et réussit à sonner la personne derrière lui, il avait résisté à un coup, cette fois l'homme qui tenait Rogue lâcha prise, il était sonné. Il ne restait plus que deux adversaires. Rogue voyait enfin sa chance de survie, à deux contre un, il pouvait gagner. Sans perdre une seconde, il se jeta contre la personne devant lui et lui assigna deux coup : un dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se pencher et le second sur le crâne qui le fit tomber à terre, sa mâchoire heurta le sol avec une tel violence qu'une flaque de sang se format rapidement.

Rogue aurait pu fuir mais le risque de se faire suivre par le petit et qu'il appelle du renfort ne lui plaisait pas. Il courut vers le petit et voulut lui donner un direct du droit mais le petit se baissa et esquiva l'attaque :

« Prend ça ! Pour mes potes ! » Rogue sentit en une fraction de seconde un objet tranchant le transpercer, il baissa les yeux pour voir la bouteille que le petit avait cassé tout à l'heure planté dans son torse. Rogue ne laissa pas à son adversaire le temps de le charcuter à nouveau, il lui donna un coup de coude sur le crâne, le petit alla rejoindre son amis sur le sol, la mâchoire elle aussi surement fracturée. Rogue retira le morceau de verre de son torse et s'adossa contre un mur à côté de lui, il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant d'entendre quelqu'un parler. Il n'était toujours pas tiré d'affaire, il devait partir ! Rogue laissa derrière lui la trahison de Sting et sa blessure, il se tenait juste le torse pour empêcher le sang de couler hors de son corps alors que son désir insatiable de survie lui permettait de courir le plus loin possible.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Rogue eu un sursaut, il ouvrit subitement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il faisait nuit. Il s'était endormi. Il voulut porter sa main sur ses yeux pour les frotter, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était fatigué ou qu'il réfléchissait mais il sentit quelque chose sur ses mains, il baissa le regard et vit que Lucy était toujours là, endormie. Elle avait une main posée sur celles de Rogue et elle dormait sur sa seconde, appuyée contre le rebord du canapé.

Rogue se rendit alors compte d'une chose : Lucy avait accomplie en une nuit plus qu'Orga, Rufus et Minerva réunie en toute une vie. Elle veillait sur lui…

Lucy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil lui chatouillait les paupières depuis quelques minutes déjà mais elle voulait dormir. Elle serra doucement les poings en voulant bailler et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait plus Rogue. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit qu'il n'était plus là. Elle se leva précipitamment et regarda autour d'elle : le matériel médical (aussi inutile soit-il) qu'elle avait utilisé la veille n'était plus à côté d'elle et il y avait un mot punaisé sur la porte. Elle se leva et alla le prendre :

« Merci pour tout, on se revoit lundi en cours » Lucy se laissa tomber, il était partit. Dans son état ? C'était peu probable, il était blessé et n'arrivait pas à tenir debout. C'était étrange, pourquoi était-il partit ? Elle lui avait pourtant offert un endroit où se reposer. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état, elle ne savait vraiment rien de cet homme mais elle l'avait aidé et elle s'attendait à autre chose qu'un simple mot. Rogue se fichait éperdument d'elle, il était venu chez elle car il pensait que s'était la seule assez stupide pour l'aider dans son état. Lucy fondit en larme car il avait raison…

Dans son appartement, Sting faisait les cents pas. Etait-il en vie ? Rogue allait-il revenir ? Si oui qu'attendait-il pour ouvrir la porte et parler ? Lui dire n'importe quoi, Sting s'en fichait, il voulait juste voir son ami et l'entendre parler pour être sûre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le blond attendis longtemps, la soirée de Vendredi passa, la nuit aussi. Au premières lueures du jour, après une nuit blanche à fixer la porte, attendant que Rogue l'ouvre, le blond ne pouvait plus rester en place. Une journée, une journée qu'il avait laissé Rogue derrière lui pour être sûre que l'un d'eux s'en sorte. Sting donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur

« J'aurai jamais du le laisser seul ! Bordel on aurait du faire comme d'habitude et courir tout les deux quitte à pas s'en sortir ! » Pensa Sting en serrant les poings. Mais il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure de sa porte. Il était là, Rogue était en vie ! Le brun passa le seuil de la porte et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

« Rogue ! Tu va bien ! » Dit Sting en se levant pour aller vers lui. Mais sans s'y attendre, son ami lui donna un violent coup de poing et le plaqua contre le sol de l'appartement :

« C'est pas grâce à toi ! T u t'es tiré avec la marchandise et tu m'a laissé seul ! Pourquoi t'es partis ?! On a vus des choses plus dures tout les deux alors pourquoi tu t'es tiré comme un lâche ?! » Reprocha Rogue. Sting le regarda quelques instants avant de lui répondre à voix basse, honteux que Rogue est prit son geste pour un abandon :

« Je ne me suis pas enfuit… Rogue je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné ! On est comme des frères comment tu peux penser ça ?!

-Alors qu'est-ce-que je suis censé penser ?! Tu m'as foutu parterre avant de me renverser des palettes de bois sur le dos et tu t'es tiré avec le sac en me disant de ne pas faire de bruit et de les distraire !

-Arrête j'ai jamais dis ça ! » Se défendit le blond en se dégageant de l'emprise de Rogue

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas faire de bruit et de rester par terre. Si j'ai prit le sac c'était pour qu'ils me suivent moi et les palettes c'était pour te planquer. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Rogue, j'aurai jamais fait ça. J'avais peur qu'on ne puisse pas s'en sortir alors je suis partis faire l'appât avec le sac. Ils m'on tous suivit jusqu'au pont, là j'ai planqué le sac sous le pont et j'ai sauté dans le fleuve. Ils ne m'on pas suivit et quelques heures plus tard je suis revenus sous le pont, j'ai récupérer le sac et je suis rentré, j'ai rendus le contenu à Gemma et je t'ai attendus toute la nuit. » Expliqua le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit

Rogue baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il n'en revenait pas, tout ce qu'il pensait était faux. Sting n'avait rien fait contre lui, il ne l'avait pas trahis, Rogue aurait du rentrer chez lui directement au lieu de passer chez la blonde. Sting était bel et bien son seul ami, il était le seul à veiller sur lui et inversement. Ils étaient une famille.

« Aller mec, on en fait pas une histoire. J'aurai pas dut faire ça, excuse moi j'ai merdé. Content de te savoir en vie.

-Moi aussi, content de savoir que tu t'en es sortis. » Sting s'allongea sur le lit quelques instants avant de dire sans regarder Rogue :

« Chui juste dégouté pour l'argent. On a rien gagné du coup, on va devoir attendre encore un peu pour notre liberté.

-T'inquiet pas pour ça. » Sting se redressa, soudainement intéressé

« De quoi tu parle ? » Rogue fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un objet qu'il lança sur Sting. Ce dernier le rattrapa sans mal et vit qu'il s'agissait du bracelet que voulait Minerva pour le revendre.

« T'es sérieux là ?! Comment tu l'as eu ? » Demanda Sting qui se leva pour mieux voir l'objet

« J'ai passé la nuit chez Lucy. J'ai tiré ça lorsque je suis parti. Mais t'affole pas, c'est du toc. » L'enthousiasme de Sting redescendit en un instant, il reposa l'objet sur le lit et se rallongea, préférant regarder le plafond de l'appartement

« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené alors ?

-J'ai pu avoir que ça, c'est un jouet je crois mais j'ai vus plus de bijoux de valeur chez elle que ce que Minerva garde de côté.

-Tu blague là ! » Sting se redressa à nouveau, les propos de Rogue l'intéressait beaucoup aujourd'hui

« Non. Mais tout est sous clef.

-Attend, qu'est-ce-que tu foutais chez elle déjà ? » Rogue baissa les yeux, maintenant qu'il savait que Sting avait voulut le protégé, il avait honte de ne pas être rentré chez eux directement :

« Je me suis fait chopper par 5 gars après que tu te soit tiré, l'un d'eux m'a enfoncé un bouteille brisé dans le torse.

-Et t'as préféré aller te réfugié chez la blonde aux gros seins plutôt qu'ici ? De un c'est sympas pour moi et de deux je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

-Arrête Sting. Tu voulais que j'aille où ? A cause de cette gourmet et de ce que nous donne Gemma je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital, j'avais rien sous la main pas un seul médoc ou un bandage. Je croyais que tu m'avais trahi pour payer ta liberté moins chère.

-Comment as-tu pu croire ça une seule seconde ?! Rogue !

-Ca va je sais, je m'en veux assez comme ça. Lâche-moi. » Les deux détournèrent le regard en même temps, quelqu'un frappait à la porte :

« C'est qui ?

-Ouvre. » Sting reconnu la voix de Minerva et alla lui ouvrir

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Mon père à besoin de vous. » Sting regarda Rogue, il était blessé et Minerva ne savait que très vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

« Pas aujourd'hui désolé mademoiselle.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition. Venez, tout de suite. » Les deux amis sortirent sans un mot. Ils ne pouvaient décidément rien faire contre lui : Gemma.

Voilà ce sera tout pour ce chapitre 3 ! n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, le premier m'encouragera et le second me fera réfléchir pour les prochains chapitre alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Fragilité

Réponse au commentaire : Aha, je vois donc que tu m'a reconnus :3 merci pour ton commentaire et sache que je suis désolé d'avoir disparut de mon blog, j'utilise cette plateforme pour me faire lire désormais ^^'

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira à tous, bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

De retour en cours le Lundi matin, Lucy vit que Sting et Rogue étaient revenus comme le brun lui avait écrit sur le papier qu'il avait laissé avant de partir. Commençant par deux heures de français, Lucy alla s'asseoir à côté de Rogue qui ne le regarda pas un seul instant. Alors que faisait son cours, la blonde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son voisin. Les dix premières minutes elle le fixait sans trop le voir, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé aux deux amis pour être absent trois jours de suite, pourquoi Rogue était venu chez elle, qu'avait-il fait pour être dans cet état et pourquoi était-il parti en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un simple mot. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Rogue dut se penché vers son sac pour prendre son livre qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait mal, alors qu'il se relevait, le livre dans la main, Lucy vit qu'il faisait un rictus, il avait mal puis, pendant quelques instant, elle le vit se tenir le torse avec son bras gauche ( il utilisait l'autre bras pour écrire). Sa blessure n'allait pas mieux, il n'était sûrement pas allé voir un médecin.

« Rogue tu va mieux ? » Demanda discrètement Lucy, le concerné leva les yeux de sa copie pour regarder la blonde quelques instant avant de répondre :

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi » Dit-il avant de regarder à nouveau sa feuille.

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là la semaine dernière? Tu t'es battus, c'est pour ça que tu es venus chez moi?

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'occuper de moi » répondit Rogue d'une voix plus sèche et agressive que lors que sa précédente phrase

« Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, je m'in-« Lucy se stoppa net dans sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle s'inquiétait pour Rogue alors qu'il l'avait suivit jusque chez elle pour tenter de lui voler son bracelet, dernier souvenir de sa mère. La blonde ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se replongea dans ses exercices de Français. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait remarqué que la copie du bracelet de sa mère avait disparut après le passage de Rogue chez elle.

« Rogue. Que ça te plaise ou non, on doit parler.

\- Laisse-moi. J'écris.

-Soit tu passe chez moi ce soir soit raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé à mes amis. » Rogue marqua une pause. Il ne pouvait pas passer ce soir, Minerva avait besoin de lui pour une course. Mais d'un autre côté il savait qu'Erza était la fille du policier en charge de l'affaire de trafic de stupéfiant en ville. Il ne pouvait laisser Lucy raconter ce qu'il était arrivé à ses amis. Si Erza venait à en parler à son père il ferait sans mal un lien entre les événements du port et Rogue. C'était trop risqué.

« Donne-moi ton numéro de portable. » Lucy attendis que Rustyrose regarde ailleurs pour déchirer un bout de feuille de leçon afin écrire son numéro. Rogue prit le papier et le rangea dans son poche, s'en suivit un long silence entre les deux que Lucy n'arrivait pas à percer. Elle avait dit tout ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter et devait attendre la fin de la journée pour être fixé sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant le week-end.

Finalement les deux dernières heures de la journée sautèrent, le professeur de sport n'était pas là. Lucy rentra chez elle plus tôt puisqu'elle avait un papier signé de son père disant qu'en cas d'absence imprévus d'enseignant, Lucy pouvait rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la ruelle où elle avait trouvé Rogue le vendredi précédant son téléphone vibra. Tout en marchant, elle lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir :

« Je règle une affaire et je passe. Attend moi seul vers 17h30 » Lucy répondit un simple « okay » avant de composer le code de pour ouvrir la porte de son immeuble. Lucy resta derrière la porte, attendant qu'elle se referme avant de monter. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Rogue ses habitudes avaient changés, elle avait continuellement peur d'être suivie. C'était un sentiment étrange que de se sentir suivit, jusqu'à son propre appartement. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lucy posa ses affaires de cours dans le salon et alla dans sa chambre pour lire le roman que Reby lui avait prêté.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy fut dérangée dans sa lecture par le bruit de son téléphone. Elle soupira en fermant son livre et alla décrocher le téléphone dans le salon :

« Oui allô ?

-Lucy, c'est ton père. » La concernée se figea quelques instants. Son père ? Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de lui depuis l'année précédente, pour l'inscription de Lucy dans son nouveau collège

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est à propos de ta mère. » Lucy marqua un second temps de pause. Sa mère ? Elle était morte il y a des années de cela, que venait-elle faire au centre de cette discutions ?

« Certains de mes hommes pensent avoir trouvé un lien entre le meurtre de ta mère et un un bien plus récent. Je n'ai pas encore les détails de l'histoire mais ils ont des preuves. Si tu le veux je te rappellerai lorsque j'aurai du nouveau. A moins que tu ne veuille rester à l'écart de l'affaire. » Son père lui laisser le choix. Lucy n'en revenait pas, que lui était il arrivé en une année ? Il avait changé…

« Je préfère être tenue au courant.

-Lucy tu….Enfin si tu le souhaite, j'ai de la place à crocus. La capitale regorge de merveilles pour une fille de ton âge. » Son père n'allais définitivement pas bien. Il était trop gentil, quelque chose n'allais pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui demander de reformer une famille. C'était impossible, les dernières paroles de Jude à sa fille n'étaient que pour lui intimer de bien travailler pendant son absence.

« Merci mais je préfère rester ici.

-Lucy. Je t'en conjure viens à Crocus.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis seule ici depuis un an, j'ai des amis, je travail bien, je vie très bien à Magnolia.

-Lucy viens me rejoindre ! » Sa y est, pensa Lucy, il redevenait lui-même…. Le cours passage d'un père gentils avait plut à Lucy mais Jude dévoilait enfin son vrai visage. Dès lors qu'il était contrarié par la moindre chose, il s'énervait et Lucy en faisait souvent les fraies.

« Je reste ici. Magnolia est ma maison. Au revoir père. » Lucy raccrocha, ne voulant pas entendre son père lui hurler par téléphone de venir à Crocus. La capitale ne lui plaisait pas. Lucy y était déjà allé mais là bas tout le monde était avide d'argent, plusieurs fois l'on avait voulut la voler si bien que son père lui avait assigné un garde du corps….Qui avait des vus sur elle. Lucy ne voulait définitivement pas quitter Magnolia. Erza, Reby, Lisanna, Grey, Natsu et tous les autres à la cité scolaire Fairy Tail étaient sa famille.

Lucy quitta ses pensées lorsque son portable vibra dans son sac. Elle alla le regarder : Rogue lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir qu'il était en bas de l'immeuble. Lucy ne voulait pas lui donner le code pour ouvrir la porte, c'était prendre trop de risque, et si un jour il entrait avant elle dans l'immeuble en l'attendant dans un coin sombre pour lui prendre les bijoux de ses parents ? Lucy sortit de sa chambre et descendit les deux étages pour aller ouvrir à Rogue mais, à peine eu-t-elle ouvert la porte de son appartement qu'un Rogue Chenney sauvage fit son apparition et entra chez elle sans lui demander son avis. Alors que la blonde fermait la porte derrière elle, elle se retrouva soudainement collée contre la surface en bois :

« Ne me fait plus jamais de chantage. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » Demanda sèchement le brun en fixant Lucy. Elle faillit répondre un « oui » très peu convainquant mais elle se ressaisit en se remémorant pourquoi Rogue était là :

« C'est de ta faute.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Tu n'imagine même pas ce que je risque en venant ici. » Lucy cligna des yeux. Il risquait quelque chose ? Lui, un adolescent de troisième « risquait » quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce-que tu peux bien risquer en venant ici ? Que je remarque la disparition soudaine du l'un de mes bijoux ? » Rogue recula d'un pas, laissant Lucy partir.

« C'était du faux.

-Là n'est pas la question comme tu le dis si bien ! » Rogue soupira et prit quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il donna en main propre à la blonde. Elle le prit et remit son bracelet à son poignet sans trop comprendre pourquoi il avait volé un objet pour finalement le rendre quelques jours plus tard.

« Rogue… Ta blessure va mieux ? » Demanda Lucy, quelque peu calmé par le retour de son bracelet. Rogue tiqua, elle s'inquiétait pour lui ?

« Tu ne me connais pas.

-Et alors ? Je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, seul, entrain de baigner dans ton propre sang ! Je suis en droit de me demander ce qu'il se passe !

-Non. » Lucy n'en revenais pas ! Il se fichait éperdument d'elle, il n'en avait rien à faire de son avis. Rogue n'était venu que pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette histoire !

« Sur ce, si tu n'avais que ça à me demander. » Rogue voulut partir mais Lucy lui attrapa le bras, n'en ayant pas terminé avec lui, elle avait encore plusieurs choses à éclaircir. Mais, sans s'y attendre, Rogue tira Lucy et la remit à la même place que lors de son entrée, bloquée contre la porte d'entrée. Au moins il ne partira pas, pensait-elle

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

-Écoute Rogue, tu as raison je ne te connais pas, je ne sais rien de toi mis à part que tu fume, que toi et tes amis avaient été transférés dans mon collège car le vôtres à eu des problèmes et que tu t'intéresse aux objets de valeurs. Mais tu es venu jusque chez moi, blessé, même si tu disais le contraire, tu voulais mon aide et te m'a demandé de rester avec toi durant la nuit. Je t'es veillé toute la nuit et lorsque je me suis réveillé tu étais partis, je veux savoir pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi es-tu venus vers moi plutôt que rentrer chez toi pour voir tes parents !

-Je n'ai pas de parents et si je suis venu chez toi c'est juste car tu étais la seule que je pensais capable de me venir en aide sans trop parler. Mais je me suis trompé, tu parle autant que Sting. » Lucy baissa les yeux, alors elle avait raison, il se fichait bel et bien d'elle et il l'avait prit pour une idiote.

« Laisse-moi partir Rogue. Tu as gagné, je veux que tu t'en aille. » Rogue voulait lui aussi quitter cet endroit mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne voulait pas non plus quitter Lucy. Il se contentait de la regarder, il lui semblait qu'elle allait pleurer… Rogue avait touché le gros lot ces derniers jours, entre le fait qu'il pensait que Sting l'avait abandonné il arrivait encore à commettre une erreur. Enfin, il lui semblait que c'était une erreur de faire pleurer l'une des deux seules personnes qui lui soit jamais venu en aide sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

« Ca suffit ! Laisse-moi partir » Rogue revint immédiatement à la réalité en sentant les faibles poings de la blonde le frapper. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille dans un tel état, ses seules relations féminines se limitaient à Yukino et Minerva et ce n'étaient pas le genre de fille à pleurer devant lui. Rogue avait l'impression d'avoir brisé quelque chose de fragile, quelque chose de précieux qu'il devait conserver, auquel il devait prendre soin. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait, au contraire, la remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie et d'avoir veiller sur lui… Toutes les pensées de Rogue se matérialisèrent en un seul geste simple : il prit Lucy dans ses bras.

Lucy se tu en un instant, personne ne l'avait prise dans ses bras depuis un long moment, depuis sa mère. Elle repensa alors au coup de fil de son père : Il avait une piste sur le meurtre de sa mère, elle qui était morte, des années plus tôt à Magnolia. Lucy n'arriva pas à retenir ses sentiments, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Rogue la serra contre lui, il en avait assez de la solitude et sa fraîcheur. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose, avoir la sensation d'exister pour lui et non pour Gemma ou pour payer sa liberté.

Lucy tenta de sécher ses larmes, elle ne pouvait rester dans cet état devant Rogue. C'était gentil de sa part de la consoler mais elle devait se reprendre en main. Elle voulut s'éloigner du brun mais, alors qu'elle commençait à faire un mouvement de recul, il la sera contre lui :

« Ne part pas. » Lucy tiqua, c'était la seconde fois qu'il lui demandait de rester avec lui. La blonde se remémora l'une de ses précédentes phrase, il avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas de parents. Sa peur de la solitude pouvait-elle venir de là ? Elle ne savait pas…Lucy ne savait rien de Rogue après tout.

« Je ne vais pas partir… Laisse-moi juste prendre du recul. » Rogue ne dit rien mais accepta. Il laissa Lucy se reculer de quelques pas.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emportée. Tu n'étais sûrement pas venu pour me voir dans cet état. » Rogue ne dit rien, les cheveux devant les yeux, il ne la regardait pas . Un silence suivit les excuses de Lucy, silence qu'elle ne put briser que par une question :

« Au fait, pourquoi portez vous tous des gourmet avec votre nom écrit dessus ? » Rogue releva subitement les yeux, son visage qui était quelques instants plus tôt triste se ferma, son regard devint neutre, il croisa les bras sur son torse et répondit que ce n'était rien d'important. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, Lucy s'excusa et s'écarta de la porte :

« Désolé de t'avoir prit du temps ou de t'avoir fait courir un « risque », tu peux partir si tu veux. » Rogue ne dit rien durant quelques instants mais finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Eh bien il n'y a pas de raison particulière. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans cette rue Vendredi soir, tu…Comment te l'expliquer ?

-Tu as eu pitié de moi c'est ça ?

-Non ! Non non pas du tout. Mais, tu avais l'air triste, complètement seul et ton regard me disait le contraire de tes paroles. Tu voulais que je t'aide. Alors je l'ai fait. » Rogue releva les yeux et fixa Lucy. Elle l'avait aidé sans raison, il le savait déjà mais elle n'attendait vraiment rien en retour.

« Voilà, enfin….Si c'est tout je n'ai plus de raison de te retenir… » Alors que Lucy ouvrait la porte, Rogue prononça son nom avant de l'embrasser. La blonde ne comprit pas, son cerveau s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps pour le brun de s'écarter que quelques pas pour parler :

« Ne cherche plus jamais à me parler, ni à moi ni à mes amis. Ne fait plus entrer personne chez toi sauf tes amis proches. Et par-dessus tout : ne pense pas pouvoir me faire confiance » Il en était certain, Lucy était la seule personne importante pour lui désormais, à part Sting et Frosh. Il devait prendre soin d'elle comme il le faisait avec son ami. La seule différence était que Lucy était la cible de Gemma. Rogue ne pouvait pas la protéger contre lui, il ne parvenait pas à se protéger lui-même. Le seul moyen de la protéger de ce monde dont elle ignorait tout était de l'en écarter et de disparaître de sa vie.

Rogue prit la poignet de la porte mais, alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il eu le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. Il réfléchit quelques instant et trouva à côté de quoi il était passé : Sting l'attendait chez eux. Ils devaient aller échanger des bijoux contre de l'argent ! Rogue avait complètement oublié ce détail.

« Tiens ta promesse. Je suis venu, alors ne parle à personne. » Rogue ouvrit rapidement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil droit. Il le reconnaissait, il était avec le groupe de Lucy la dernière fois en boîte. Sans rien dire, Rogue passa à côté de lui et sortit de l'immeuble. Une fois ayant quitté les artères principales de la ville, il courut aussi vite que sa blessure le lui permettait jusque chez lui. Rogue fit comme la dernière fois, il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait dut se précipiter pour venir puis il entra calmement dans l'appartement :

« Bordel Rogue tu était où ?! J'ai faillis partir sans toi.

-Je suis là maintenant, on peut y aller. » Sting claque sa langue dans sa bouche, signe qu'il était agacé. Mais il ne dit rien et prit juste le sac noir qui était posé sur la table.

« J'espère qu'elle ta plu au moins, pour être autant en retard.

-de quoi tu parle ? » Demanda Rogue en ouvrant la porte

« De ta blonde, tu était encore chez elle non ?

-Encore chez qui ? » Sting et Rogue se figèrent quelques instants avant de se retourner, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être ici. En temps normal il ne se déplace jamais, c'est Minerva qui vient faire la porte parole pour lui. Les deux amis se tournèrent lentement, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés : Gemma était derrière eux, grattant sa barbe blanche d'une main, il les fixait tout deux.

« Dit moi Sting, qu'y a-t-il dans ce sac ? » Le blond se figea, il était mort. C'était certain, Gemma allait le tuer s'il comprenait que les deux amis allaient vendre des bijoux volé dont ils n'avaient pas parlé à leur « responsable légal ». Alors que le visage de Sting commençait à se décomposer, Rogue réagit :

« Nous vous apportions des bijoux que nous avons trouvés

-Hum trouvés dis-tu ? J'espère que personne dans cette ville ne cherche ses objets perdus. Sinon nous ne pourrons pas les revendre. » Il y avait cru. Sting n'en revenait pas, Rogue avait berné Gemma. C'était la première fois qu'il lui mentait. La toute première fois que Rogue osait mentir à cet homme. Sans rien dire, Gemma tendit sa main libre vers Sting, le blond dégluti en repensant à tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour réunir ce lot de bijoux mais donna le sac.

« Mangez en une par jour. » Dit-il simplement avant de lancer un petit sachet sur chaque visage des deux amis. Chacun l'attrapa avant qu'il ne le heurte et ne dirent rien, ils regardèrent Gemma partir en marchant. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement pour voir ce que contenaient les sachets. Il s'agissait de petites gélules bleues.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est à ton avis ?

-Si je le savais je ne pense pas que je pourrai la manger. » Répondit Rogue, un verre d'eau à la main. Il prit une pilule et la l'avala avant de boire l'eau qu'il y avait dans son verre. Sting le regarda faire avant de prendre la sienne. Aucun d'eux ne sentis quoi que ce soit de changé, ils se demandèrent alors pourquoi Gemma voulait le leur faire prendre…

Gemma rentra dans la grande pièce illuminé dont le mobilier de luxe luisait sous les rayons de lumières. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en fourrure rouge tout en posant le sac sur la table devant lui, ce dernier s'ouvrit laissant sortir quelques bijoux. C'est alors qu'une personne alors cachée dans l'ombre prit la parole :

« Avais-je raison ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix qui n'attendait pas de réponse, rien voyant Gemma revenir avec un sac plein de bijoux volé, il avait déjà eu sa réponse, la situation l'amusait, rien de plus.

« Oui, ils cherchent à m'acheter leurs libertés comme je leurs avait dit il y a des années. » La personne caché dans l'ombra rit alors que Gemma serrait les poing de colère, il avait, en effet, quelques années plus tôt dit qu'en échange de 2 millions de joyaux, une million par tête, la dette de leurs parents serrai remboursé et il laisserai partir Sting et Rogue. Mais entre temps, ils étaient devenus de jeunes homme compétant, ils n'étaient encore jamais rentré sans l'argent ou la marchandise si les clients ne voulaient pas payer. Ils ne s'étaient jamais faits attrapés par la police et leur âge de collégiens de dernière année était une couverture parfaite. Gemma savait qu'il ne pouvait plus les laisser partir, même contre deux million de joyaux, sur le long terme, les deux allaient lui rapporter bien plus. Rien que depuis 4 ans, depuis leur premier échange, ils lui avaient en tout rapporté plus de 3 millions. Fiore était grand et les demandes étaient importantes. Les deux amis s'étaient abandonnées aux voles, à la vente de stupéfiants et règlement de compte payés.

Gemma frappa la table en bois massif avant de jurer contre les deux frère

« Pas d'inquiétude, avec ce qu'ils prennent désormais, ils ne partirons pas. Et s'ils sont tentés de le faire un jour, crois moi, ils reviendront à tes pieds, te suppliants de les aider.

-Je sens que nous allons être de très bons associés, Zeref. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! La suite arrivera rapidement si tout ce passe bien ^~^

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est tout simple et cela me permettra d'avoir un avis extérieur ;)


End file.
